Ask the kidnapped Characters Questions
by SkyBell
Summary: Have all your questions answered by Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi. Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina and Shikaino.
1. Chapter 1

This is Skybell. I own this interrogation thingy.

DEAL WITH IT 

Ok people, so I have captured Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino and Tenten so ask them questions and they will be answered.

So send in questions and when I have around three, I will update and your questions will be answered.

The caracters are also currently pissed at me for making me do this and tying them to electric chairs which shock them every time they miss behave, which happens more often then you think. So ask questions as soon as possible before they find out that they can escape by getting up. None of them were smart enough to figure out that I didn't actually tie them.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and man do you guys have questions. There's so many of them. Well let's start. –unties caracters from the electric chairs-

From: Dark Shining Light

Questions for Naruto:

1) If you had to choose between Sakura, Hinata and Ramen, who will you

choose?

Naruto: Ramen defiantly. –Sakura and Hinata turn on him-

Sakura: What's that supposed to mean Naruto!

Naruto: What's wrong Sakura-chan? –Hinata and Sakura punch him continuesly-

Naruto: -lies in a bloody heap-

2) How long have you been in love with ramen and why it?

Naruto: Why are you asking me so many questions?

SkyBell: Do you often feel paranoid, like people are out to get you.

Naruto: Yes –sniff-

SkyBell: Ok, now answer the question dumbass.

Naruto: Well, when I was a baby, some people tried to assassinate me but they accidentally dropped me into a bowl of ramen and a ramen fairy came and jumped down my throat and gave me these cravings.

Sasuke: God that was lame.

Naruto: Yeah… WHAT'D YOU SAY TEME?!

Questions for Sasuke:

1)Have you ever thought of Sakura in a sexual way?

Sasuke: W-well… u-ummmm… I uhhh –blushes-.

SkyBell: We'll take that as a yes.

2) With who do you went to remake your clan?

Sauske: Remake my clan? Oh you mean invite more people in?

Sakura:-hits her forehead with her hand- He's completely clueless.

Questions for Sakura:

1) What's your favorite type of dessert?

Sakura: Tomato cookies.

SkyBell: Ewwwww. You actually like those?!

Sakura: No, they yucky, I like sneaking them into Naruto's ramen without him knowing.

Naruto: Ohhh. That's what those red clumps were. And I thought they were bloody clumps. -everyone backs away from him-

2) If you had a moment with Sasuke what would you do?

Sakura: You honestly want to know what's going on in my head?

Tenten: Ewww. That's disgusting Sakura.

Sakura: As if you don't think of Neji that way.

Tenten: -blushes-

Neji: -gets huge question mark above his head-

Question for Kiba:

What would happen if you got a cat?

Kiba: I'd probably start throwing darts at it.

Sakura/Tenten/Hinata/Ino: That's sooo mean!

Kiba: Hey, she did ask. Don't team up on me.

Question for Neji:

Do you see any sisterly figures in the Naruto series?

Neji: Hinata of course. To those of you who support Neji/Hinata, GO TO HELL!! SHE'S MY COUSIN FOR GOD'S SAKE!!

SkyBell: Good boy. –pats his head-

Question for Hinata:

Why do you like naruto?

Hinata: Because I walked by his window once when he was changing and he has a smexy body.

Naruto: … shy sweet girl lusting after me… should I be creeped out by this or not?

Question for Kakashi:

How many of those books do you read a month? Better yet, how many pages a day?

Kakashi: bout five a month and 200 pages a day. –takes out book, giggles and blushes-

Tenten: You sick pervert, women aren't objects… NEJI TURN OFF YOU BYAKUGAN!!!

Question for Ino:

If you had five minutes to go to a special sell at the mall while Sakura was attacked by ninjas, which would you choose?

Sakura: Wait, why am _I _being attacked by ninjas?

Ino: We have a mall?! Hummm. Probably the store that sells repellent for pink haired bimbos.

Sakura: Hey! That was really mean.

Sasuke: Yeah. I wish you were a bimbo…Crap, did I say that outloud?!

Question for Shikamaru:

What's the best cloud you've ever seen?

Shikamaru: Troublesome. But there was a very nice one shaped like a cloud.

Ino: Aren't they all shaped like clouds?

Shikamaru: ... I deny that fact ...

Thank you for the questions Dark Shining Light.

From: Neo.Sakura.Kiss.

Questions for Sakura:

1)Do you like Gaara?

Sakura: Do you mean lust after him or love him?

Sasuke: -clenches his fists-

Sakura: Love him no. Lust after him, kinda.

Sasuke: No!!! MINE!!!

2.If you had the choice between ino and kin as friends, who would you

choose?

Sakura: Now, if this was asked a little while ago, I would have said Ino but after calling me a pink haired bimbo, Kin.

Ino: Awww. Come on! I was kidding.

Sakura: Hmpf!

Questions for Sasuke:

1.Where does the rumor that you like tomatoes come from?

Sasuke: Damnit! So those fangirls saw me going piggy on the tomatos. Yes, it is true. B-but you don't understand. Tomatos are so yummy!

Naruto: ... and he says I'm a dobe.

2) Do you want Ino to die?

Sasuke: Very much.

Shikamaru: Uchiha! –glares-0

Sasuke: Heh heh.

Questions for Ino:

1.Why are you such an inconsiderate bimbo?

Ino: Is that what I am to you people. An inconsiderate bimbo? Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm a stupid slut.

2.There's an answer to this, but why is the sky blue?

Ino: Because I will it to be blue.

Naruto: ohhh. So that's why it's blue.

Neji: Baka.

Kiba: Is he always this stupid?

Sasuke: Unfortunatly, yes.

Questions for Naruto:

1.Ino or tenten if they were the only single girls left?

Naruto: It depends. Which one would hit me the least?

Tenten: I'm sure both of us could get a pretty good amount in each.

Naruto: Why are all the girls on this show so violant?

2.Hinata or ramen?

Naruto: I already answered this, Ramen.

Hinata: ... Stupid asshole –mutters-

Naruto: What was that –completely clueless-

Hinata: Nothing. -too sweet-

Questions for Kiba:

1.Why are you such a koga from inuyasha?

Kiba: What does koga mean?

Do you smell bad?

Kiba: I don't think so. Guys, do I smell bad?

SkyBell: Don't be silly, your perfect Kiba.

Neji: No, he does kinda smell bad.

Kiba: aww, who asked you. I like SkyBell's answer better.

Thank you for the questions Neo.Sakura.Kiss.

From: Rindou-neesan

Questions to Neji and Tenten:

What happens during training everyday?

Tenten: Well I keep trying to get a hit on Neji and for some reason, he turns on his byakugan when he doesn't need it and when he does, his cheeks turn pink. Nothing strange why?

Sasuke: Damnit Hyuuga. Why do you have the best blood line limit?

Neji: So I can entertain myself during training or meetings.

Sakura: Sicko.

What's it like being on a team with Gai and Lee?

Tenten: Oh don't ask. I nearly tried to snap Lee's neck once.

Neji: Oh yeah. I remember that. They're also pretty clueless to everything that happens.

From: narutoslittlesister

Questions for Sasuke:

Why are you such a all that time? Wait your not an you just act like

that is something shoved up the wee corners of your . anyway why does

your

hair look like a chickens butt? It bugs that crap out of me anyway

later.

Sasuke: I do not have anything shoved up there thank you very much. And I don't know why my hair is like that. Does it really look like a chicken's butt?

Neji:-rolls eyes- He just notices.

Thank you. That was...interesting.

From: Chigiri Sasaki

Questions for Neji:

Have you ever wondered about how Tenten would look with her hair

down?

Neji: Yes I have. I mean, does it look like a chicken butt like Sasuke's –Sasuke pouts and stands in a dark corner- or is it long and silky?

Tenten:...wow. that's soo kawaii.

Neji: does that mean you'll let it down for me?

Tenten: -laughs- not a chance.

Neji: Damnit.

What's your deepest and most darkest secret?

Neji: Well, u-umm, y-you see, I-I kinda h-have a t-tenten doll hidden I-in my closet.

Sasuke: dude, are you like obsessed with her?

Neji: What about you and Sakura.

Sasuke: At least I don't look under her clothes.

Neji: You would if you could.

Sasuke: Yeah I probably would.

What do you think about the NejiTen fan fiction stories out there? Do you mind being paired up with her?

Neji: SkyBell, what are these pairings they speak of.

SkyBell-whispers in his ear and his eyes widen and he blushes-

Neji: I appreciate them and heres a word to Nejiten authors DON'T YOU DARE STOP WRITING!!!

Don't you find NejiSaku/NejiHina disturbing?

Neji: Yes, they give me nightmares at night. I mean I barely know that pink haired bitch and Hinata's my cousin.

Sakura: Stop calling me a bitch.

Is Tenten your best friend?

Neji: What's a best friend?

Are you gay?

Neji: If I ever find out where you live, I will go and kill you. I'm straight.

Kiba: Yeah we got that. Tenten's gonna need lots of theropy after everything she heard.

Questions for Tenten:

What's the nicest thing Neji has ever done to you?

Tenten: He gave me a teddy bear on my birthday.

Neji(thinking): So she still hasn't discovered the camera in it. heh heh.

Who would you rather date? Lee or Neji?

Tenten: Neji of course! Imagine little brown haired bug-eyed bowlcut green spandex wearing babies that chant about youth and play with weapons. Scary.

Everyone shivers.

Who do you find hotter, Neji or Sasuke?

Tenten: Neji.-sighs dreamily-

Do you and Neji always train together without Lee and Gai?

Tenten: Yup. If we trained with them all the time, I doubt we'd be sane.

Questions for Sasuke:

Ever done anything that caused Sakura to hit you?

Sasuke: Yes, once I looked in her bag and found a tampon. I still don't know what she uses it for. What are tampons?

Do you actually like a girl?

Sasuke: T-that's none of your business.

SkyBell: ohhh. Major red aura. Somebody's embarrassed.

Questions for Naruto:

Are you really that dense? I mean, c'mon... you DO know about Hinata's crush!

Naruto: Of course I know she has a crush, I just can't figure out on who.

Sasuke: Baka.

Don't you ever get sick of ramen?

Naruto: NANI!!! You can get sick of ramen?!

Sakura: Normal people can Naruto.

Naruto: Amazing –truly amazed-

Questions for Sakura:

Who's the opponent you'd like to fight the most?

Sakura: INO... DIE!!!!

Why did you decide to become stronger? Cause of Sasuke?

Sakura: Yup but not for the reason you think. I wanted to kick his ass for leaving after I told him I loved him.

Sasuke: I'm lusting after a girl who wants to kill me. Wahhh. –gets further into his secluded corner.

Thank you for all these questions. God I feel like my hands are gonna fall off.

From: Kradobby

Question for Neji:

What would you think Tenten would look like with her hair

down?

Neji: I don't know. I'm actually plotting to get it down somehow during training.

Tenten: You're what.

Neji: ummm. Looking forward to training.

Tenten: oh. I could have sworn you said you were gonna take my hair down

Neji: No what gave you that idea. –rubs back of neck and sweatdrops-

Question for Tenten:

Do you think Neji is hot?

Tenten:-puts hands over Neji's ears. Yes, he is super smexy.-takes off hands-

Neji: Wait, what'd she say.

Skybell: Ok people back in the electric chairs. Thank you to all those who asked questions. Don't expect another chapter for at least a week cause I'm gonna be in Plattsburgh camping and seeing some old friends. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I've decided to change the way I've been writing this a bit. So instead of script, I'll do it kind like a real story.

Skybell walked over to the mailbox and took out her key and unlocked it, taking out tons of mail. Then she ran up the very big hill that her house was on.

"What took yah so long to get the mail Sky?" Sakura asked. She was one of the only characters who looked forward to answering the mail cause people didn't call her a bimbo.

"Ask the stupid guy who came up with the idea that Canadians should have to drive to get to a huge mail box that have several boxes that have everyone's mail in each different one."

Skybell opened the first letter.

From: Rindou-neesan,

For Kiba:

Do you like Hinata? Like-like. Not friend-like.

Kiba thought for a moment.

"No. But who knows what smoking body she's got under that jacket."

Skybell hit Kiba on the head. "You perv!!!"

Skybell glomped him nearly in tears. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun!!! I didn't mean to hit you. Wahhhhhhhhh."

Kiba tried to get her off. "it's ok. Apology accepted. Just get off me." Then Skybell got very very still.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE THE ONE APOLOGISING!!??" Oh yeah. She's PMSing.

And Sakura, can you use your superhuman strength and hit Neji for me. Call him a "stupid pervert", too.

Sakura grinned and cracked her fist. She turned to Neji.

"Gladly Rindou-neesan."

Neji's eyes widened and he started to sweat a bit. He looked around for an exit. Sakura was slowly approaching. He was becoming even more desperate.

"Come on. We can talk about this."

THWACK!!!!

Neji clutched his jaw, which had turned red from Sakura's punch.

Skybell picked up the next letter. "Let us open the next letter and see what surprises await us!" she said dramatically.

From: Neo.Sakura.Kiss.

Sakura:

This is random, but do you think Chouji will ever ever get a girl? I mean even for a second?

"Hmmmm. Let's see. He'd have to have a girl who can cook really well, doesn't mind that her boyfriend if fat and eats nearly every second and be a kunoichi, pretty if possible... he doesn't have a chance."

Ino turned to Sakura angrily and Shikamaru looked as mad as he could get, being lazy and all.

"Forehead-girl! Chouji's not a bad guy you know. There are plenty of girls that don't mind having big husbands. Or boyfriends."

Shikamaru looked at her from the side. "Yeah, you're not being very fair Sakura."

Sakura sweat dropped and backed away. "Let's just drop it ok."

If you saw a youtube video with naruto and ino as a pairing, would you be scarred for life?

Sasuke-

1-Kill Itachi or marry Sakura?

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, you know. My plan was basically to kill Itachi then marry Sakura and restore my clan with about, oh, I don't know, 9 or 12 kids."

Sakura's jaw dropped. " Sasuke! That's like, what, 81 to 108 months of pregnancy. That's about 7 to 9 years! You've got to be kidding me."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck which had turned red. "Hehehe."

2-Would you care if Tenten had gone missing, but was later found eating a pile of dirt while trash talking you?

Sasuke stared at the letter for a moment. Tenten too stared at it. "What kind of question if that. And yes I would care about who would have to pay the bill to the Happy Hotel."

Tenten glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "Happy Hotel?"

Saskue shrugged. "Happy Hotel, Funny Farm. Which ever."

Ino-Let's get some things over here. It's not because you're blond. My best friend is blond, and she's really smart actually. Also, you act like a bimbo. You're always all over Sasuke when you knew he didn't like you. I liked you better as a kid.

Ino sniffed. A few times. "I-I-I-I f-feel so u-unloved. Wahhhhhhhh!"

She then went over to where the beer and wine was keep. She grabbed a bottle and started chugging it down. Skybell ran over and grabbed the bottle from her quickly.

"The hell! We can't have you drunk yet. Plus, my parents don't actually believe that you guys exist and I'm under aged so how am I gonna explain how tons of drinks went missing?"

Ino shrugged and looked as though she really couldn't bring herself to care. She really couldn't. "Not my problem."

1-Shikamaru or a fit body?

"What do you think I am? I refuse to answer."

Skybell smirked evilly. "Nuh-un. You HAVE to answer Ino."

Ino blushed a light pink. "W-well, Shikamaru does have a fit body doesn't he. He still is a ninja."

2-Dye your hair pink and tell Sakura it was a dedication to her or marry Shino (yes, I have a death wish)?

"That's it, Neo.Sakura.Kiss is getting a death note. Hmmmm. Hard choice. Probably dye my hair pink cause she'd probably think it was a joke and I could undye it after."

Skybell scolded. "Don't send death notes to my reviewers. It's not very nice."

Tenten coughed. "Says the girl who enjoys hitting her big brother every time he calls her a harpy." 

"Hey, but it's not very nice."

Naruto

1-Become hokage or get a free bowl of ramen(note:the last ramen in the

whole world and nobody makes it anymore)?

Naruto stood up straight and grinned real big. He stuck up his thumb. "Becoming Hokage, dattebayo! Then the whole village will respect me enough to make more ramen. Believe it!"

Skybell slammed her head against her desk. "Naruto, the whole point of the question was that there wouldn't be anymore ramen."

Naruto stood there stupidly. "Oh," Was all he said before he slowly got up and slid open Skybell's closet and got in and closed the door behind him rather than answer.

2-Kill Gaara or get rid of Hinata(forever!)

"Huh. But Hinata and Gaara are both my friends."

He scratched his head, not that they could see. He was still in the closet. "Well, if I get rid of Hinata, that's technically not dying so yeah."

Tenten's eyes narrowed. She looks at Neji. He nods. She opens the closet door and closes it behind her. From inside they hear various screams, pleas of mercy and the noise of destruction.

Tenten finally comes out and smiles at Skybell. "Hope you don't mind that I kinda messed up your closet."

"Not at all. That is unless you hurt the Dragon Ball manga."

"Nope."

Neji

1-Do you watch the anime bleach?

"Yeah, I read the manga Skybell had. Something about soul reapers and an orange haired kid who can see ghosts. Ichigo or something."

2-Did you know that fangirls stalk you when you are with Tenten?

Neji let this process through his brain for a few seconds after Skybell read that outloud. "How do you know that... Do _you_ stalk me?"

Skybell laughed nervously. "Hehehe. Sorry 'bout that. They're paranoid like me and rude."

"Shut it Harpy." Drizzt299 (Skybell's brother calls himself that on video games so I guess that's his name) said.

Skybell goes and starts pounding her fists on her brother's back but he runs and locks himself in the laundry room as usual.

"No fair!"

Kiba

1-Koga is a wolf demon(that is very err...disturbing), so why are you

such a koga?

Kiba growled. "I come from a dog family. Not a wolf family. But yeah, it's probably from my clan."

2-Do you think I'm a demented 10 year old with no life? Cause honestly, I am."

Shifting uncomfortable on his feet, he replied. "Well, yes, no, sorta, maybe. Why ask me?! Why not someone else!?" he all but screamed.

Skybell picked up another letter from the pile. "Ok guys. Here's the next... wait is that a coffee stain?" She shrugged and opened the letter anyway.

From: EverD

Question for Hinata:

1) What do you feel about some of those HinataXSasuke pairings?

"Traumatized." She replied right away without any hesitation. Sasuke frowned. Even though he didn't like her, wasn't every girl supposed to like him. I mean, he had a reputation to keep up. That must have wounded his pride. Badly. Lol, kidding.

2)If Naruto ever told you he loved you, what would your reaction be?

Hinata grinned but it slowly turned into a smirk. "Don't worry people. I'll show you. I've been practicing." She said proudly.

Hinata took two little hand puppets out of her pockets and put them on her hands.

Naruto doll: I love you Hinata. Dattebayo!

Hinata doll: N-naruto-kun. I-I, uh, a-ano." Then the Hinata falls as if to faint and the Naruto doll sweat drops then goes off to find ramen.

"Mildly disturbing."

Question for Sakura:

1)Why didn't you cut your hair sooner? You look better with it short.

"Cause Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair." She said batting her eyelashes at Sasuke who looked confused.

"Sakura, have you got something stuck in your eye cause you keep closing and opening your eyes really quickly."

Sakura stopped and sweat dropped.

Question for Sasuke:

1) If Itachi really didn't kill the clan and it was someone who looked like him, would you still try to kill Itachi?

"Ummm, no cause technically, then he didn't do anything wrong so what would be the point?"

2)...DUCK BUTT!

... So not a question.

Question for Neji:

1)Dude, what can you actually see with that Byakugan of yours?

"I. See. All." Neji stated very clearly and very weirdly. The rest of them gulped. _Everything?_ Total invasion of privacy.

From: hades631

To sasuke

1.Sakura or power to kill Itatchi.

"Hmmmm, there's a difference between having the power to kill Itachi and actually killing him. So, getting laid would be awesome."

Sakura wacked him really hard on the head using her super strength. "Are you _all _pervs?!"

2.Who would you rather kill Naruto or Itachi.

... "I thought it was obvious. Itachi of course!"

To Ino

Yes your a bimbo.

1. Why go after Sasuke when its evident he hates you

"Sybell-chan!!! They're calling me a bimbo again!" Ino wined quite loudly. Skybell just looked annoyed. "Ok people, lay off."

"Anyway. It's more of a competition with Sakura."

"But, that just... so... _stupid_."

To Neji.

1.Bring back you father or see TenTen with her hair down?

Neji's eye twitched. Hizashi's ghost appeared out of nowhere cause that's where ghosts come from.

"Yes my son. Pick me! Ha then I can go defeat my imbecile of a big brother Mwhahahahahaha!"

"I'd have to say the hair."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! STUPID BOY!!!" Hizashi's ghost slowly faded away.

To Sakura

1.If you could would you have gone to the Sound with Sasuke if you could?

"Probably. Don't feel like doing anything stupid but seriously, I spill my heart out to him and then he appears behind me and says thank you then knocks me out and leaves me on a bench where anyone could have done anything."

"There are some other things you coulda done for me other then that." Sasuke muttered only to get hit again.

2.What do you think of all the fanfics and fanpics especially the M rated ones?

Sakura paled as Skybell showed her an example of both. "W-what sick people do this?"

3.Marry Sasuke or Kill Ino.

"Marry Sasuke of course."

Skybell yet again pick up a fanmail. This one had a package attached to it. Skybell opens it. "Oh they sent me a cookie. How nice." Then Skybell's e-mail friend, Allie, comes in and steals the cookie. Skybell bursts into tears momentarily.

From: narutoslittlesister

For Sakura

Hey why don't you go and love shino he needs love too.

Sakura slowly inched toward the closet, opened it, kicked Naruto out and shut herself in it and crawled into a fetal position in the deepest darkest corner she could find.

For Naruto

I SWEAR NARUTO IF YOU DON'T START TO LIKE HINATA I WILL RIP YOUR MANHOOD OFF AND TAKE AWAY YOUR RAMEN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

Naruto started trembling as he cringed. Then he stood up straight and saluted like a soilder. "Yes Ma'am." It would have been impressive _if _it weren't for the squeak in his voice.

FOR SHIKA

Hey will you do the shika shake with me?

"Shika... Shake? Uhhh troublesome."

"But he's gonna do it!"

Shika does the Shika shake with narutoslittlesister.

For neji

Why are you so evil? be like naruto and be happy all the time see what it gets you Coughcoughtentencoughcough.

"That was more of a command than anything else."

Everyone else was shuddering at the thought of a cheerful Neji. Yeah right, can you imagine Neji grinning and yelling like Naruto? I can and will believe it when Naruto has given up ramen.

Neji looks at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "You better not give up on ramen **ever**!"

Skybell gets another letter. This one was pretty long though. Ahhh. More work for me. Meh.

From: Dark Shining Light

To Sasuke:

1) What's your favorite type of music?

Sasuke opened his mouth and closed it. Open. Close. Open. Close. I think you get it. "But," he scratches the back of his head, "Do we even have different types of music in Konoha?"

"I don't think so."

"Not that I know of."

Shrugs. We can't really answer that. Though it'd probably be something really loud.

2) what song would you declare for sakura

"WHAT THE #$ DID I JUST SAY!!"

Skybell frowned. "Hehehe. Sorry, he's got anger management issues. But, since he's got such big ones, no one will help him. Especially after what happened to the last few who tried to help."

3) what would you do if some guy (besides lee) was hitting on sakura?

Sasuke smirked evilly. I mean, really evilly. Enough to make Orochimaru wet his pants. "Now there's a question I can answer. Too bad I'm not gonna do it."

"Hey, Sasuke," Sakura said, "Didn't a guy hit on me last week? You used Chidori on him."

Sasuke smack his forehead. "Damnit. So much for being discreet about what I tell them."

4) what would you do if sakura started liking someone else?

His eyes lit up. "Easy. I'll even answer this one myself. I'd first Chidori him, if it doesn't kill him, I'll kill Naruto and get the Mangekyou and torture him for 72 hours then mess up his pretty boy face and then Sakura won't like him. Hell, she probably won't even recognize him cause he'll just look like a heap."

Naruto took Sakura by the shoulders and started shaking her really fast. "Don't. Start. Liking. Anyone. Else."

5) how many kids would you like to have?

"Like I said earlier. Somewhere between 9 to 12."

Sakura looked like she was about to start crying any second. Hell, how would you feel if your long time crush says he'd like you to deliver 9 or 12 kids. Especially with his strength, the babies will probably kick really hard. Ouch.

"I was hoping he was just kidding." She said.

6) have you ever tried peeking at sakura while she's changing, bathing,

etc?

Sasuke slowly started to blush from his forehead to his neck. He turned his head away from them. "Nope. Not once. Never."

Neji smirked and held up a few picture of Sasuke peeking at Sakura. Sasuke's eyes bulged.

"H-how did you get those?"

Neji's smirk widened. "I told you. I see all."

To Sakura:

1) what's your favorite sport?

"Punching Naruto in the face with my strength. There's just something so amusing about watching him fly through the air especially if I'm the cause of it."

3) how badly do you want to see sasuke in his boxers?

"Heh. Not that badly. Considering what he's planning on doing to me. Once I do see him like that though. Say good bye ninja and hello kids." Sakura sighed but blush a tiny bit.

To Kakashi:

1) Do you have a crush?

Kakashi flipped the page of his book and kept reading. "Let's see. I read Icha Icha Paradise all the time, have to train with my team and do missions. I don't really think I want to have to deal with a girl too."

The girls all turned on him and yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sweat dropped. "Nothing nothing."

2) Have you ever peeked on one of your students?

"No. Cause I'm not gay and if I peeked at Sakura, she woulda beat the hell outta me. And I hate hospitals."

Sakura frowned. "Why do I suddenly feel like yelling _sexual harassment_?" You can't exactly blame her. That's two questions about peeking at her. In general.

3) are you Jiraiya's biggest fan?

"Who else carry's around one of his books with him?"

4) who was your best friend?

"Obito Uchiha obviously." He then starts mourning.

"Will you guys please mourn with me." He sniffed.

"But, we didn't even know him."

"DAMNIT, I SAID MOURN SO MOURN YOU SHALL!!" he screamed.

Sasuke growled. "This is annoying.

"Show some respect for your uncle!"

5) How come Gai became your rival?

"Well, it was because my other teammate Rin had a crush on me but Gai liked her so he began the rivalry. Kinda like Sasuke and Naruto over Sakura except Sasuke has very sick thoughts about Sakura."

"As if you've never had those thoughts about someone else."

"Good point."

To Neji:

1) what type of pet would you get?

Neji thought for a moment. "A wolf. That'd be fun."

I know. I don't get it either.

For Kiba:

1) how do you feel about the Kiba and hinata stories?

"Huh? What Kiba and Hinata stories?"

Skybell put her hand over his mouth. "I have let him see Any cause he's MINE YAH HEAR ME? MINE!!!!"

For Naruto:

1) who's more pretty to you: sakura or hinata?

Naruto noticed Sasuke's glare and started sweating. "U-um. U-uh... Hinata!"

Skybell sweat dropped. "You know it's not like we're gonna let him kill you. Oh wait, we might. On second thought, good choice. Don't trust us. We're not very trustworthy."

2) do you still like sakura?

Naruto sweated even more. And what Skybell said before didn't help in the least. Should it? I don't think so.

"N-NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT!!!"

3) Is there a fourth of July in japan? (want to see his reaction )

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course. Look on your calendar in the month of July and it's in between the 3 and the 5 so yes there is a 4th of July in Japan... By the way, what's japan?"

Skybell picked up another letter. "Second to last one people. The last one was mail to me personally by my friend Allie. Feel free to mail me if you like too. Lol."

From: Luna.the.betrayed.ninja

Naruto: Hinata loves you! When are you gonna ask her out?! Cause if you don't soon she's gonna byakugan your !

Yay! It's one of my more usual reviewers. ZOMG hug.

Naruto bonked his ear. A stream of water started dribbling out for about a minute till it stopped. "Sorry, my ear was block with water. All I heard was Hinata loves you cause she's gonna byakugan your ! Man. Hinata. Who knew!."

Hinata: Have you ever used your byakugan to look at Naruto? If you know

What I mean...

"I don't feel like telling you that."

We'll take that as a yes. Gawd, why so many questions?

Tenten: If you could kill Gai or Lee with any weapon what would it be? (Sorry Gai or Lee fans)

"I'd kill Lee with an elmo doll."

If you don't get it, then go to and go to browser and type lee and elmo in the search bar and read the little comic.

"Is an elmo doll even a weapon?"

"Hey, she said _any _weapon."

"Any other weapon."

"Heh. I'd probably use shuriken. The big ones."

Sasuke: Have you ever considered that Itachi left you alive just so he could laugh at your ridiculous but smexy hair?

Sasuke had big eyes like that of a child who just found out that Santa didn't exist. Hell. To him, it's probably the same thing. "Well, no... Brother! Is that the reason? Itachi?"

Skybell sweat drops.

Have you ever looked at Kakashi's books?

"Nah. Let him keep his porn."

Kakashi's eyes lifted off the page. "Actually, didn't you try to take some at one point but failed?"

Sasuke blushes and mumbles something about hating Kakashi-sensei.

Neji: Have you ever at one point in time, sat outside the women's bath

House while you had your byakugan on?

"Why would I risk being caught when I can see it all simply with my byakugan anytime?" Neji stated.

Skybell gasped. "Neji! Rindou-neesan was right! You ARE a stupid pervert."

Ino: Why are you such a to Shikamaru and Choji? They could easily

get you back, cause you're weak without your jutsu.

"IS EVERYONE AGAINST ME? IS THERE ONE PERSON WHO ACTUALLY LIKES ME?! A MAYBE if one wasn't a lazy ass and the other actually stopped eating for five minutes, then maybe things would turn out better."

Ino now refuses to talk to any people besides to answer questions.

Shikamaru: If you had the choice of poking Ino's eyes out with an ice

pick or watching clouds, what would it be?

"Troublesome, I already have that choice and if I wanted to poke Ino's eyes out with an ice pick, don't you think I would have done it already. That question was completely illogical."

The others sweat dropped. "Stop being such a know-it-all Shikamaru."

Choji: Can I have some chips? ;-;

Sorry but Choji's not here and if he was, I doubt he'd give you chips. You know. Choji being Choji. Choji always eating. There you see. It's not complicated. 

Kiba: I have no question besides, why do I always end up with you as my

boyfriend on my quiz results?! You're a terd on a log!

"Ummm. Look I'm not your boyfriend, no matter what those quiz results tell you. Do I control the results? No. What did I ever do to you?"

"Luna," said Skybell, "Please don't call MY Kiba-kun a terd on a log."

Kakashi: Have you ever wanted to do anything perverted to Sakura or

Tsunade?

Kakashi looked up from his book. Lazy and unserious looking as usual. "Let's see. One's twice my age and the other is half my age. Ummm, no."

Seriously.

Shino: Do you like Hinata?

No –sigh- Shino is not there.

Okay now this letter was sent to me by my e-mail friend Allie cause she doesn't have a fanfic account so she just sent her question to me. Lol I'm gonna put down even some stuff before the questions cause I just love it so much. To tell you the truth. Her questions creep me out. DON'T KILL ME KAKURENBO! I KNOW YOU'RE READING THIS!!

Okay, since I can't review on fan-fic I'm just going to review to you.

I have some questions for the kidnapped characters! -turns to see

kidnapped characters and laughs evily at their pathetic-ness for they have

been captured by a fan-girl-

For Sakura: Why are you a bitch to Naruto? It's obvious you like him!

Also, why are you usless 'till Shippuden? Couldn't you have tried to

help out Naruto and Sasuke a little bit sooner?

"What! I do NOT like Naruto!"

Honestly, get it through your head Allie! Sasusaku is totally gonna happen. DON'T KILL ME!... Or go super-vamp-ninja and glomp me to death just for your pure amusement. If you somehow ignore my pathetic pleas for life, then remember that when I die, I want blue flowers at my funereal. Light blue... Or are flowers supposed to be black or white at a funereal? –shrugs.

From: Allie

For Sasuke: (this one's not really a question) GOOD JOB ON KILLING

ORICHIMARU!! I don't hate you as much anymore! Kudos to you!!

"But Skybell told me you thought I was a man whore."

For Naruto: Do you eat nothing but ramen? I mean, I love ramen too,

ramen is awesome! But really, don't you eat anything else?!

"Of course I do. Those little veggies in the ramen of course. What are you? Stupid."

Skybell wacked him on the head with a big wooden hammer. "My death will be forever on your conscience if you don't shut it." She whispered angrily. Yes, I am a girl for those of you who are extremely slow.

For Kiba: What are those funny little stripes on your face? And how the

hell does Akamaru get so big after the time-skip?!

"Uhhh. The strips come from my clan and Akamaru GREW. Get it? He GREW. Maybe Naruto's right. You are stupid."

"OMG!! I'm sorry Allie! They're just so MEAN!"

For Kakashi: TAKE OFF THE MASK, DAMMIT!!!

"Sure." Kakashi lowers the mask and reveals another mask. He pulls the first mask back up.

"OMG! You got that from episode 101, Kakashi's true face."

Really good and funny episode. At least, I think it's 101.

For Neji: Just curious, but Byakugan can supposedly see through

everything. Does that include Ten-Ten's (and others girls') clothing? raises

eyebrows skeptically

"We've gone over this already. Yes I can and I'm damn proud of it. Ha take that you fangirl!"

... Nothing said in Allie's defense cause she's a Neji and Itachi fangirl.

Wow. This took me three days to write. Now tell me wether you like this style of writing better of the script kind. Ja ne.

PS: God. You guys have so many weird questions. Luv yah all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait! I was off in Quebec and I've been waiting for my summer school results. I got some back. If I passed my maths it was probably just barely. Wish me luck. And if you don't, to hell with you, I don't need the luck of people who don't want to give me luck. Hmph. So mean.

Ok, Ok. I SkyBell will get to the letters now. Sasuke sighed in relief. "About time you got off your lazy ass and wrote a new chapter.

SkyBell frowned. "Hey, I updated on one of my stories just a little while ago so shut up."

--------o---------

From: nejitenfangirl

Question for Sasuke:

I know that you like Sakura, but I have a friend who's a big fan of yours, but not completely insane, or stalks you, or has a shrine, would you (if you could) like to meet her.

-------o-----------

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I guess. As long as she's not a fangirl and I don't have to actually, you know, care or whatnot."

"Sasuke, don't be so mean. She's a fan. Not a fangirl. There's a difference so nejitenfangirl, of course, he'd love to meet your friend, not not care like he said." Sakura said, putting her hands on Sasuke's head and pressing down, giving herself a little lift and pushing Sasuke down a bit.

-----------------o-------------

To Tenten:

Have you ever had any perverted thoughts/dreams about Neji? Seriously, I'd like to know.

-----------o--------------

"Of course I have. How could I not?" Tenten said, smiling sweetly.

The rest of them blink while Neji closed his eyes and smirked. Sakura's brows furrowed. "How'd you admit that so easily." Tenten shrugged. "Well, everyone else admitted stuff so I might as well now. Besides, it's not as bad as bearing 12 kids. And Sasuke, I don't think 12 is enough to rebuild a clan."

Sasuke looked thoughtful but Sakura was making 'no' motions at him. He ignored her and seriously thought about this. He turned to Sakura and Tenten. "Sakura. Tenten is absolutely right! We need 15 kids. That'll be plenty. Most should be boys so they can pass on the Uchiha name."

Sakura nearly burst to tears. "I suddenly hate you Tenten." Tenten just smirked evilly.

-------o---------

To Neji:

Hmm… If you ask Tenten out to a date, where would you take her?

--------o-------

Neji smirked and reclosed his eyes. "That's for me to know and for Tenten to find out."

"Assuming she said yes."

Neji's eyes snapped open. He glared at Sasuke, who had spoken. "What does that mean Uchiha?" He spat.

Sasuke gave him a look that clearly said 'what are you, an idiot?' and stated, "There's always a possibility that Tenten says no to a date."

Neji growled. "No, Tenten may date me and only me ( A/N: In your face Allie! –sticks tongue out- Neji belongs with Tenten.) Mwhahahahaha." He laughed evilly as he grabbed Tenten and threw her over his shoulder and ran off into the house. SkyBell sighed as she got up from the bed, the stacks of letters on her nightstand next to her diary. "Great, thanks Sasuke. Now I have to catch a horny 16 year old who's probably doing drugs with a girl slinging over his shoulder. Man, he'll blend right into the crowd." She walked off holding what seemed like a very big butterfly net and came back a few minutes later with Neji and Tenten in it. She dumped them on the floor and reached for another letter.

Well, thanks nejitenfangirl. Hoped you enjoyed your answers.

------------o-----------

From: Aoiro Kuma

To Tenten:

If you could do ANYTHING, and like really, ANYTHING for one day with one guy on your team, what would it be? (This could include beating Lee to a bloody pulp)

----------o----------

Tenten smiled brightly and got a dreamy look in her eyes as she clapped her hands together, intertwining her fingers. "I'd make Neji take me," Neji looked up to her with hope shining in his eyes. "To the Hyuuga manor," Neji was obviously was having perverted thoughts, "Into the Hyuuga training ground," OH, Neji was having dirty thoughts about that, "And let me beat him in a spar." Neji's shoulder slumped in disappointment and his eyes lost their look of hope.

------o---------

From: DysphoricxKun0ichix

This isn't a question. I just want to hug Ino cause she's been called a bimbo. –hugs Ino-

----o-------

Ino smiled waterly, still having been upset at being called a bimbo, thuis her quietness. Shikamaru was being quiet cause he fell asleep., Ino hugged DysphoricxKun0ichix who had appeared for a moment to hug Ino.

-------------o-----------

From: AkatsukiDEMONangel

To Kakashi:

When you are imagining yourself as the male in Ich Icha, how often do you imagine Sakura as the female?

-------o------------

Kakashi sighed but didn't look up from his little orange book. " for the last time. Never. Why do you crazy people think I'm attracted to Skura? She half my age or something for god's sake."

SkyBell nodded. "Well said Kaka-kun."

Kakashi blinked. "Since when am I a kun?"

----------o-----------

2-how badly do you want to sex up Sakura?

-------------o----------

Kakashi's eye twitched. "Not at all."

--------------o-----------

3-how long have you been stalking Sakura?

-----------o---------

"I. Don't. Stalk. Sakura. That's Sasuke's job.

SkyBell sniffed. "This is really sick."

----------o----------

4-how far have you an Sakura gone?

------------o----------

"Me coming to training late and her not killing me." Kakashi said. Sasuke was clenching his fists and Sakura was covering her mouth in horror at the questions.

--------------o-------

5-Is it true that she is pregnant with your child?

--------------o--------

Sasuke finally lost it. "NO SHE'S NOT PREGNANT WITH KAKASHI-SENSEI'S CHILD ESPECIALLY BECAUSE SHE'LL BE TOO BUSY BEING PREGNANT WITH MY CHILDREN! IN YOUR FACE." Sasuke immaturely stuck his tongue out at the letter. Kakashi just nodded agreeing with Sasuke.

SkyBell scanned the next letter quickly. She broke into a smile. "Of course I forgive you for calling Kiba a terd on a log. I so understand your reason. Happens to me every month but I take it out on my siblings. Mostly my sister cause she's annoying."

------------o---------

From: Luna.the.betrayed.ninja

Tenten:

Let Neji see you with your hair down or spending a week with Gai and Lee at Disney Land?

--------------o-----------

Tenten bit her lip. "probably let Neji see me with my hair down. No that I'm going to." She added seeing Neji's hopeful expression. "Why do you people have so many questions for me even though I have the least screen time? Oh well. Not complaining."

SkyBell picked up the next letter.

--------o---------

From: Neo.Sakura.Kiss

To Sasuke:

Okay, I understand you wanted to train, but why did you go with Orochimaru? I mean, he has pedophilia.

--------------o---------

Sasuke sighed. "It was the curse mark okay and yes, Orochimaru is a pedophile. I saw him rape a seven year old once. I swear. That girl, Cedrika, who's missing, is probably being raped by Orochimaru now."

Yes people. It's true that some little girl named Cedrika went missing and there were like 72 pedophiles in her town so the police think she was taken by one of them. She's been missing for days and I really hope they find her.

------------o--------------

To Sakura:

Why don't you go out with Gaara? Sasuke is an emo kid who would cut himself if he wanted to and Sasuke, if you try to hurt me, my friend will go and kick your $$ straight to hell so shut up.

--------------o-----------

Sasuke snarled. "Your normal friend so could not kick the $$ of an elite ninja. So don't kid yourself. It's really quite stupid and childish."

"And I don't go out with Gaara cause he's kinda weird and we have no attraction to each other whatsoever." Sakura answered, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder.

-----------o-----------

To Everyone:

Is anybody on Naruto an athiest?

------o------

Everyone blinked. They furrowed their eyebrows. "What's that mean?" They asked all at once.

--------------------o-------------

Kakashi- What is the meaning of life?

------------o-----------

Kakashi just kept reading his little perverted book. "To read all of the Ich Icha Paradise books."

SkyBell sweatdropped. "How many of those books are there? I mean, your always reading them. Don't you ever run out?"

----------o----------

To Naruto:

What created your obsession for ramen? An early Childhood memory? Somebody who was nice to you? A love for carbs?

------------o---------

Naruto swished his spit around in his mouth. "I actually don't really know. I just really have loved it all of my life."

SkyBell whispered, "It must run in the family. You _do _know who his father is right?" The forth obviously.

Well, thanks for those questions.

Next letter envelope was brutally ripped open.

------------o----------

From: Dark Shining Light

To Sakura:

Have you ever played Seven Minutes in heaven?

------o-------

"Not really. I normally stick to truth or dare."

--------o--------

2) Do you mind sasuke being jealous?

-----------o--------

"Not really. It's quite amusing actually." Sakura laughed. Sasuke was small and chibi like in the backround and he sweatdropped. 'She finds my grief... _amusing?_' He thought.

--------o-------

3) Have you ever beat up a sasuke fangirl?

-----------o--------

Sakura looks at the reviewer directly in the eyes. "I had to. She attacked me because I was walking back from training with Sasuke."

-----------o--------

To Sasuke:

Were you serious of having 9 to 12 kids with Sakura?

------------o---------

Sasuke smirked and Sakura shivered. "Well, I was but now, I want 15 thanks to Tenten." Sakura nearly lost it.

-----o--------

2) Do you love the SasuSaku stories out there?

--------o---------

Sasuke grinned like Naruto (pretty hard for me to imagine lol). "I really like those. Especially the M rated ones."

Sakura hit him over the head. "PERVERT." She yelled. Sasuke pouted and rubbed the sore spot where she hit. A bum appeared there.

-------o-----

3) Are you ever going to take Sakura out?

--------------o------------

Sasuke brow furrowed. "Do I really have to take her out?"

"YES!"

"I guess I have no choice." Sasuke said as he slumped.

----------o----------

From: getalife104

To Ino:

It's okay I dnt hate u but I want to know if u like shikamaru?

---------o------

"Wha... of course I do." She whispered so only the reviewer could hear.

-----------o---------

To Sakura:

Have u ever tried to rape sasuke?

------o-----

Sakura's eyes widened in disgust at the thought. "What! OF COURSE NOT!!" Inner Sakura however was going on about it actually being a great idea.

---------o---------

To Sasuke:

Why did you leave Sakura on a bench where some freak could kidnap her or rape her?

--------o--------

Sasuke blinked as he slowly let the concept sink in. "I guess I didn't really think of that."

SkyBell scolded. "Yah know, I was also wondering why you did that and what was that whole 'thank you' thing about. I mean, you say thank you then give her a blow in the neck that knocks her out and you leave her to rot on some bench where _anyone _could have gotten to her."

Sasuke cowered to a corner. "You make it sound so bad saying it like that SkyBell." SkyBell stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh yeah, real mature." He muttered and hid behind something as she threw an object at him.

------o------

Why did you go off with Orochimaru? I mean seriously if someone keeps saying over and over again 'Sasuke I want your body' isn't that proof that he's a pedophile?

------o------

Sasuke grimaced. "I already answer this question. It was the curse mark and I know he's a pedophile."

-----o-----

To Sakura and Sasuke:

What do you think of the sasusaku family pics on deviantart?

--------o-----

Sakura smiled brightly. "I think they're so Kawaii."

"cute yeah." Sasuke muttered but you could see that they meant so much more to him. "But there's to few." Sakura turned white and fell down anime style.

-----o------

To Hinata:

Could you please beat the crap out of Naruto for me?

--o-----

Hinata nervously poked her fingers together. "I couldn't d-do t-that getalife104-san."

Naruto whipped his sweaty forehead in relief.

-----o-----

To Tenten:

Could u take ur hair down PWEASE!?(does puppy dog eyes)

-------o------

"Nopes! Sorry."

Neji went to his corner of gloom.

----o------

To Neji:

Ummm, this isn't really a question, it's information, if you go to devianart, there are pictures of Tenten with her hair down.

--------o--------

Neji's head perked up with his eyes wide. He looked over to SkyBell's computer and got up quickly and pushed her out of the chair. She fell over and he went on devianart. "Owies. That was so _mean_!"

--o-----

To SkyBell:

Thanx 4 making this story thing!):)

--------o-----

"OMG! Thank you! You're the first person to include me! Guys, I like this person! Yay!"

Thank you sooo much! I feel so appreciated!

Next letter. Dun dun dun. The last one too. I got it today so they'll get this chapter pretty fast :P

---------o-------

From: angelgrillz

To Sasuke:

Do you like Tenten? You know think she's cute or anything?

-------o-------

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he came up with an answer. "She kinda looks like a panda. With her hair and whatnot... A panda who like throwing weapons... Yeah, that sounds reasonable."

---------o--------

2. Have you ever, ever liked Sakura?

----o------

Everyone hurled, "DUH!!"

------o--------

3. Do you wanna go on a date with me? Oops that slipped out!

--------o--------

"I'd prefer not answering that question. Besides it just slipped out right?" He mocked her then everyone hit him for being so mean.

Well, thanks everyone for the questions. I really love it when you guys don't ask too many of them. Only like three or something. It's really boring for me if there are too many questions. So please don't ask too many questions people but I really love reviews so keep em coming please.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated lately sniff there is no excuse for me. FORGIVE ME!!!! I need a hug.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Well, now that she's done whining and begging for forgiveness, lets see what you guys have to ask us." Sakura took out a letter.

-----

From: nejitenfangirl

To Skybell:

1. who is ur favorite character on the show?

2. YOU'RE AWESOME! ( not really a question )

3. I also think people should ask you more questions. ( not a question

but it

is TRUE!)

4. NEJITEN ROCKS! ( not a question )

-------

SkyBell nodded "Yup, I like this girl. My favorite character is between Kakashi and Kiba. Thank you. I agree and that is the truth and nothing but the truth." Sasuke rolled his eyes "Try to refrain from giving her compliments, she sucks em up like a sea sponge (I take no credit for this line. I don't remember where I first heard it)"

Mysteriously, a lamp just happened to hit him on the head. Hmmm, I wonder what happened.

------

From: Dark Shining Light

Sasuke: Don't you think 15 children a bit to much? I mean why not start

small, like 5 kids (all boys if you want) and then see if you're ready

for 10

more.

2) What would you do if all of a sudden Itachi had an interest for

sakura?

3) What do you think of the ItachiSakura stories?

Sakura: Do you feel like leaving Sasuke because of the 15 children

thing?

Naruto: Have you ever tried the American ramon?

-------

Sasuke thought and put his hand through his hair. "Hmmm, that might work insert sakuras sparkling eyes As for you're other questions, Itachi wouldn't have a chance to take an interest in Sakura cause by then, he'll be dead and for the stories authors: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE??!! Ahem, I'm done thank you for you're time." Sasuke clears his throat.

SkyBell puts her hand in the air "OMG! I just remembered, we have a speacial event this chapter. THHHHHHEEEE…. AKATSUKI CORNER!!! TADA!" she waved her hands towards the corner where all the akatsuki members were standing. Most looked bored out of their minds.

Sakura sweatdropped while Sasuke fumed and tried to kill Itachi but was held back by numberous hands for several different reasons. "To answer you question. No not really. I could always take the pill if I wanted." Sasuke turned to her with fir in his eyes "NO YOU WON'T!"

"Hmmm. Have I ever tried american ramen. eats some spits it out I have now and I am very disappointed in americans."

-----

The Former PrinceofDDR

This is the first Ask fic I've seen that has Sasu/Saku. Great job! l've

got a

gift for you, Sasuke-Dono! Meet Metal Sasuke! (Read my ask fic for

details)

He's yours to command from now on!

-----

Sasuke smiled evilly and pulls out a metal remote control and makes the robot start to run around. SkyBell tries to stop it. "Stop Sasuke, you'll get me in trouble."

Itachi came up. "Stop foolish brother." Sasuke stares at him then makes the robot go after Itachi. SkyBell and Co. sweatdropped. "Well, that was an interesting gift."

------

Luna.the.betrayed.ninja

Ino: You deserve a hug, Shikamaru could you give her a hug please?

Sasuke: 15 isn't enough to rebuild a clan, you'll need a few more. :D

Shikamaru: WAKE UP! Yeah my question is... What's your favorite cloud

shape?

Cuz I've been watching the clouds for the last couple of days and one

of them

looked like Deidara's bird. -bows head in honor of Deidara and kicks

Sasuke-

------

Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about the last couple of times, don't worry, you won't get in trouble again pats head. Ino turned to Shikamaru "yeah, I desreve a hug." She holds out her arms and Shikamaru grudginly hugs her. Sasuke gasped "You all have so many different opinions! Ha! In your face Itachi, I'll have more kids then you!" Itachi turned to his little brother. "What are you talking about little brother. I certainly have more." Tenten looked around "Have?"

Suddenly, little Itachi chibis with tiny Akatsuki coats started popping out of nowhere. They all chanted 'Daddy' as they surrounded Itachi. He mirked. "What was the you were saying little brother?" Sasuke retreated to the corner of gloom.

SkyBell shook Shikamaru awake "hey, there's one for you"

Shikamaru blinked his eyes open. "Well, I did see this one cloud I really liked once. It was shaped like a cloud. You don't see that everyday."

"YES YOU DO!!!"

----

Mahou Inu Alex

To Sakura and Ino: WOuld you two please fight Rumble Roses style or

Flavor of

Love Charm School style.

To Sasuke: If I fried your head and feed it to Zetsu, would it taste

like

chicken?

To Hinata: -hands over a white rose- Just a way of me being a

gentlemen. But

why so you like Naruto? He's just so stupid.

To Skybell: If you could... Would you A. eat a hotpocket or B. sell

Gaara on

ebay for lots of money? Or C. nuke Orochimaru to hell.

------

Sakura and Ino looked at each other then back at the letter. "We don't really no what that means so we're gonna have to decline this one." Sasuke shivered, "I sure as HELL don't know." Zetsu smiled evilly "yes, would you like me to taste it to see?"

Hinata excepted the rose, "I like him just because I like him." SkyBell thought. "Definetly the hot pocket."

----

zapper9

For Naruto:

1. How many kids do you wanna have with Hinata?

2. Do you like waffles?

3. If someone made chocolate flavored ramen, would u eat it?

4. Why don't u have 12 kids with Hinata?

For Hinata:

1. Why are you so shy?

2. If Naruto married you, how many kids would u have?

Sasuke:

1. My friend says he wants to have 20 kids. I think 15 kids is not

enough.

Why don't u have 30 kids?

2. Do you like waffles?

To Skybell:

1. You are the coolest person ever!

2. Can you make lee change his catch phrase?

To tenten:

1. How many kids do you wanna have with Neji?

To Neji:

1. Why don't u have 18 kids with Tenten

------

Naruto and Hinata thought for a few moments. "Probably only two dattebayo. Never had any (I know, it's a crime). Probably. And hell no." Naruto seemed satisfied at having answered all the questions at once.

Hinata tried to do the same as Naruto by answering them all at once. "Because of my father. Like he said, two." But she didn't have as many questions.

Sasuke looked at Sakura "Most people want us to have more kids, how 'bout it huh?" "NO" Flatly came from Sakura. "I like waffles"

SkyBell: "Thank you smile and no, unfortunately or I would have a long time ago."

Tenten and Neji looked at each other and laughed. "sorry but no, we're not rabbits like Sasuke. Although that is not true for most Hyuugas (I swear they're rabbits)"

------

ice cream214

to sasuke:

(1)who would you chose the last tomatoe in the world or have sex with

sakura?

(2)why do you have karin in your group shes a ?

(3)how do you feel about the lemons in the fanfictions?

to ino:(1) why do you hchase sasuke when he likes sakura

to sakura:

(1)who would you like to have sex with itachi,sasuke,naruto,or garra?

(2)has sasuke ever touched your or your breast?

------

"Either one would be fine, I didn't chose to have her in my group and for the lemons…. Lets just say I thought I was an expert before. I was waaaay wrong."

Ino huffed and crossed her arms. "There's nothing wrong with chasing after smexy guys. Right Shika?" She turned to Shikamaru only to find him asleep.

Sakura looked at her questions and paled. "No. Why do I have a feeling this person is going through puberty right now?"

-----

xteenuh102593

okay so sasuke. are you secretly in love with sakura?

another one this one for naruto. naruto, is it really that hard to

figure out

that hinata likes you? (i ttly luv ramne too!!)

-----

"It's not really a secret." Naruto looked at the question, "No way! Hinata likes me. And you guys never told me. You hid that reeeeeal well, Hina-chan." Sakura hit her forehead, "Your freaking kidding me right." Unfortunately, no.

-------

questions for sasuke-

1.what do you think about all the itaxsasu lovers out there?

2.also, how do you feel about you and naruto being the most popular

yaoi(from

naruto)

questions for naruto-

1.did you know theres a TV show called naruto? and that cartoon network

is

playing 50 hours of you?! and that i'm watching you?! and that theres a

naruto

movie comming out in september?!!

2.if you could chose sakura or hinata?

questions for sakura-

1.is your hair natrally pink? and your eyes natrally green?(by the way

i read

a fanfic that said the reason why your hair is pink and your eyes are

green is

because your dad is a pack of gum-hubba bubble max watermelon)

2.if you and sasuke were trapped in a room would you do anything to

him?(cmon

sakura be honest who wouldnt??)lol

questions for ino-

why are you so mean to sakura?! her forehead is not large!(sakura i

totally

respect your character ;)

how do you feel about shikaxtemari fans?

questions for hinata-

1.why dont you tell naruto you have a crush...on him?

questions for tenten-

1.whats it like having two youth obsessed people on your team?

2.is the reason you keep your hair in buns because your hairs actually

short?

questions for neji-

do you actually believe all that fate stuff that you say?

2.what would you do if your byakugan was gone and you couldnt use it

anymore?

questions for shikamaru-

1.temari or ino?

2.why do you say everythings troublesome in the manga then in the anime

its

'such a drag?'

--------

Gah! So many questions all at once! Let's try to answer as many as possible.

Sasuke looked at the first question wide eyed, looking like a scared child. Itachi didn't look at it wide eyed, oh no. That wasn't enough. He GLARED at it. "You sick twisted little children!!!"

Ok, so Itachi didn't actually say that but that was pretty much the reaction to everyone in the room. Sasuke is in too much of a trauma to answer. Gomen nasai.

For the next question, let's let Naruto answer. I fear too much for Sasuke's mental health. And you should too, by now at least. Naruto looked cluelessly at the question. SkyBell sweatdropped, "I don't think he's gonna answer anytime soon. Besides, I'm not gonna explain, he's already messed up in the head."

Most of the characters gasped and turned towards the TV. "Look, it's true, un." Obviously, the TV happened to be in the corner with the Akatsuki members. The characters watched themselves on TV for about 15 minutes. SkyBell tapped her foot.

"…"

"…"

"THAT'S IT! STOP WATCHING THE TV, WE HAVE QUESTIONS TO ANSWER!"

"…"

SkyBell shoved the question in Naruto's face. "Answer baka."

Naruto read the question and looked at Sakura then at Hinata. Hinata Sakura. Sakura Hinata. He finally looked up. "May I have both?" Insert slapping forehead.

Sakura looked at the question and hit the closest thing to her. SkyBell screamed. "NOOOOO! My manga." Indeed SkyBell's manga was spread all over the floor. She curled up in depression.

"My hair is naturally pink and my eyes are naturally green and no. My father is NOT a pack of gum. And yes, I probably would do something with him. Your right, who wouldn't."

Ino bursted into tears. "Don't ask me! Ask Masashi Kishimoto! And Temari's a bleach blonde bitch that should rot in hell. I hate shikatema! Waaaaah!" Someone wacked Shikamaru on the head, "isn't it your job to comfort her?" Shikamaru sighed.

Hinata blushed deeply. We all know the answer to that. She's too shy.

…

…My hand hurts….

IT HURTS!

Itachi kicked SkyBell in the head. "Deal with it you pathetic little girl." SkyBell yelled "I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M 14, HAVE SOME RESPECT!"

Tenten threw a kunai into the wall, "Eh, it's annoying but I can deal with it. And if I answer that next question, it would meant giving out some crucial information about my hair." She ignored SkyBell when she yelled yet again "DON'T THROW KNIVES INTO MY WALL. MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME!!!"

Sasuke turned to SkyBell. "I just realized something." SkyBell blinked, "What?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why weren't the Akatsuki put into electric chairs?"

SkyBell got sparkles in her eyes, "Because they're so cute with their little matching outfits." Sasuke growled, "They didn't get tortured because they were the same CLOTHES!"

Neji looked around, "Fate landed me hear so fate must exist. And if I were blind I would have been disowned and left on the streets to die. End of story."

Shikamaru sighed, "Ino. Temari is a lot more annoying. And it changes because the anime is not loyal to the manga. It's so simple."

-----

January and Etheron

To Neji:

(1) Rate Tenten, from 1-10 (haha TEN), 1 being the lowest, 10 being the

highest

(2) What's the most ANNOYING thing Lee has ever done to you?

(3) What's your favourite breakfast cereal? (do ninjas even HAVE

breakfast

cereals??)

To Ino:

Aww.. poor Ino! You DEFINETLY aren't a Bimbo!

(1) Are you ever planning on telling Shikamaru how you feel??

(2) k, it's not really a question... TEMARI SUCKS

To Kiba:

(1) What's your favourite type of meat?

(2) How often do you bathe Akamaru?

To Sasuke:

(1) What would be your idea of a perfect outfit on Sakura?

-----

"Hmmmm... 20. Tenten. 10 10 20. Makes sense to me. Or else 10. All based on her name. And the most annoying thing Lee's ever done is definitely when he tried to make me wear a green spandex jumpsuit. Speacial K."

Tenten swooned "Awwww, he's sooo sweet. He rated me high."

Ino cheered, "I so agree with you girl. I'm not a bimbo and Temari sucks! And no, not until he says it first."

Kiba, "Damn I've been quiet this chapter." He turned to SkyBell, "I suppose you have something to do with that." SkyBell wimpered, "But I love you."

The brunette sighed, "I love BEEF. And I wash Akamaru twice a week."

SkyBell interfered, "I think we're gonna skip Sasuke's question, unless any of you WANT to be scarred for life."

--------

Weezy007

My 1st question is 4 Skybell. Who's ur fav character and y?

My 2nd question is 4 Sakura if u ever got the chance 2 go out with Kiba would u?

My 3rd question is 4 Sasuke if u were gay who would u go out with? . 

My final question is 4 Ino if Chougi an Kakashi were the last 2 guys on

Earth which 1 would u choose 2 date???

-------

My favorite character is Kiba cause he's so cute and sweet :3

The pinkette shook her head, "Probably not." Sasuke glared at his question, "Ok people, I never have and never will be gay! So stop assuming that I am. That time I kissed Naruto was an accident!"

Ino raised an eyebrow at the question but smirked, "Kakashi, he's hot under that mask." He is people trust me. Look for a picture on youtube.

-------

EverD

TO Kakashi:

Dude...Did you know that on photobucket, there's TONS of pictures of you without your mask? Just thought you might've wanted to know...

TO Ino:

Dude, Ino, LOVE YOUR JUTSU! I mean, you can control people! I would so

Want to know your jutsu...

TO Neji:

YOur an evil Destiny lovin freak-o-nature...but we love you any way.

TO Naruto: I SO Hope you become Hokage! If you ever lose hope you have

TONS of fans here to cheer you on!

To Sakura:

Is your hair naturally pink?

To Sasuke: 15 kids would be to much for Sakura, so why not consider a

Harem? YOu get loads opf girls and loads of kids!

To Hinata: Is it true you stalk Naruto...24/7?

To Skybell:

Is it true that you...LIKE COOKIES! throws cookies and runs

------

Kakashi looked up from his pervy book. "Really? That's interesting." SkyBell stared, "Dude, that was so like Captain Jack Sparrow." Ino grinned, "Cha! My jutsu is awesome!"

Neji blinked, "O-k." He turns to SkyBell, "I don't understand fangirls." "Here," SkyBell handed him a book. On the cover it said '**Guide to fangirls for Dumbies.'** Neji looked up, "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Dattebayo!" Now, you can all guess who said that. Or else you're idiots. Sakura smashed something else. SkyBell groaned. "FOR THE LAST TIME, MY HAIR IS NATURALLY PINK. AND SASUKE WOULD NEVER USE A HAREM!!!"

Poor Sasuke was just cowering in a corner and couldn't reply. Hinata shook her head.

SkyBell jumped up and devoured the cookies viciously. The characters stepped away slowly, including the Akatsuki. "YES I LOVE COOKIES" insert foam at mouth.

---------

LoveShinoHateTemari

Kakashi-

If you had to burn your book or save Kiba's life whish woul you chose?

Naruto- What would you do if Hinata served you rame on a golden

platter?

Sakura- Would you rather make out /w kiba or kick Sasuke-teme in the

Shins and call him a duck butt freak

Ino- Would you like to help me KILL Temari?

Shikamaru- What was the cloudiest cloud you ever did see? XD

And do any of the clouds you see look like Ino (cause you luv her X3)

Tenten- Did you know that Neji teams up /w Jiraya and spys on you in

the hot springs?

Neji- do you want Tenten to kick you in the shins and call you

freak-face perv.?

Hinata- Do you want everyone to beat some common sense into Naruto?

Kiba- your totally strong and awesome, but how do you deal /w Shino

being Way smexier than you?

Sasuke- What would you do if everyone called you Buck-butt sasuke

(cause I do)?

Sasuke- Don't you wish Shino-kun was here to show how much hawter he is

Than you'll ever be?

--------

Kakashi looked up again from his orange porn book. "As ong as I get to keep my book." Kiba looked at the book. "Dude. How long are those things. You're always reading one." He sweatdropped.

Naruto glomped Hinata causing her to go a deep red, "I'd hug her."

Sakura wacked Naruto on the head. "Stop making Hinata go red."

SkyBell turned Sakura's head to the question. 'Looking forward to this answer.' Sakura shrugged, "Eh, if Sasuke did something that annoyed me then probably the second one." Itachi turned around to see Sasuke pouting in THE corner of gloom. "Tch, stop pouting little brother. It's weak."

Deidara looked up from his little army of clay birds. "Oh by the way Itachi, Kisame sold me this picture of you sleeping with your teddy bear."

---censored----

Ok we're back.

Ino was nodding, "Yes I would very much like help killing Temari."

Shikamaru woke up because of Ino's evil inner planning. He just knew. But he didn't really care. "The cloudiest cloud? What. The. Hell. The cloudiest cloud was the cloud that was shaped like a very cloudy cloud." Most characters sweatdropped here.

Sakura went to Tenten. "Hey Tenny, check this one out." The pinkette, handed the letter to the slightly older girl. Our evil but loveable panda girl read it and was soon the scary but loveable panda girl. "So Neji, is this true, that you spy on me with Jirayia while I'm at the hot springs?"

Neji jumped and held up his hands almost defensively. "That's false fangirl information. I swear!" Note that his voice was starting to get a little panic in it. "And for the next question, what the hell. Why would I want that?" Then Tenten kicked him in the shins and called him a pervert. Wow, that could have been planned out. Should we be worried about this LoveShinoHateTemari person?

Hinata colored bright red at her question. "O-of course n-not." The rest of the anime girls shook their heads. "your too nice Hinata."

KIa sniffed after he read his letter. "But SkyBell always told me I was way better than the rest of the Naruto guys." "Yeah but she doesn't defend you as much now cause she's in love with L from death note."

Oh and L does look creepy but that's why we love him :3

Sasuke sighed. "That name's not as bad as man-whore which SkyBell's friend tends to call me. That one's a real ego buster and Shino is not hotter than me. You never even see his face." The last part was said while he was yelling with frustration.

--------

Lily Yamamoto

Naruto: I have seriously never had ramen before what is in it?

Sakura: who would you rather kill, Naruto or Ino( no offence to

either!)

Sasuke: do you agree that Itachi is cool? (i sure do!)

Hinata: Please tell Naruto that you like him all ready! everyone,

except him, knows it!

Ino: Why do you hate Sakura so much!? I mean, you two were bestest

Friends way back when!

To the Akatsuki people(if you are there)

Itachi: I still don't get why you killed everyone except for sasuke?

Kisame:comment My friends and i are gonna call you mister sushi man

now! Sorry but the name fits!(DON'T KILL ME!)

Deidara: If you ever said talk to the hand could you actually talk to

it!

Sasori: Has anyone ever called you Pinnochio?

Tobi: If you were ever bad, would your brain explode?

Hidan: How do you pronounce you name? I'm so confuzzled! And, what is

your

relgion again? And, what would happen if someone walked up to you and

said that they don't believe in god?

Kakuzu: Did i spell you name right? Oh, by the way...STAY AWAY FROM MY

MONEY!

Zetzu: Have you ever tried to eat any of the other akatsuki members?

--------

Wait, isn't Yamamoto someone from Bleach. The old dude? Eh. Tell me in a review if you decide to review again. I don't have too much time to ponder over it cause Naruto's going crazy. "You've never had ramen before! Well, sometimes there's meat and vegetables in it, there's always noodles at the bottom and soup in it and it's soooooo good!"

This is actually a cut down version.

Sakura stopped whatever it was she was doing. "Either. It doesn't bother me. They both annoy me." Then she kept doing whatever she was doing. And we all know what Sasuke's answer will be so let's not even go there. Seriously though, try to cut back on the questions people. It takes me too long to get the new chapter out if there are too many questions. My hand hurts from typing so much. I only have diet coke keeping me going. Hinata blushed and said something like "I-I've tried but I just can't get it out."

Ino flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "It's not like a can help it. Ask Kishimoto."

The Akatsuki people in the Akatsuki corner cheered up a bit (if they are capable of that '-.-)

Itachi smirked and closed his eyes, "I didn't kill him because then I wouldn't be able to laugh at his chicken butt hair." Given some thought, it could pass for a very good reason. Then Itachi tripped Kisame before he tried to hunt down lil Yamamoto and kill her/him.

Deidara looked at his hand, or more specifically, the mouth on it. "Yeah, you could talk to this hand but it's not entirely true that it'll respond." Then the supposedly dead red head next to him turned his head, "No one would ever dare call me that. Except for a woman because women like doing pointless things (check the shippuden)"

Tobi bounced up and down on his feet repeatedly, "Tobi's a good boy."

"It's pronounced 'He-den (I think I don't really know.)' and if anyone ever did that, I'd use them in my rituals. It'd be funny."

Kakuzu turned red with anger, "I'LL TAKE YOUR DAMN MONEY IF I WANT TO!!!" Then it was plant boys turned, he however, appeared hesitant to answer. "yeah. I tried to eat Itachi once. He…… wasn't happy." Notice the hesitation in his voice."

-----------

I like tea

Sasuke: why is it that your hair always sticks up in the back like

that, even when you just got up?

Sakura: where'd your inner go?

Ino: Do you ever want to murder Temari? If so, can I help?

Shika-bozu: Have you ever becoming a pimp (come on! he could)

Kakashi: wait aren't there only, like, Icha Icha four books (Kishimoto

actually said that in one volume of the manga)? how many times are you

reading those

Hinata: is your little sister stronger than you?

Naruto: are you aware that 1 serving of cup ramen has 1290 milligrams

Of sodium in it? also, why do you always say believe it?

Neji: Have you ever activated your byakugan near the women's bath, or

Right in front of Ten-chan?

Ten-chan: What's the deal with never letting anyone see you with your

Hair down?

SkyBell-san: Coke or pepsi?

-------------

Sasuke pulled on his hair consciously. "I don't know. Why does everybody make fun of that?"  
Sakura's inner is not here cause it'd give me more to type and that would be annoying so let's just say she's less verbal now. And we have already mentioned multiple times that Ino would indeed like to murder Temari and help is not rejected.

Shikamaru yawned, "Well, incase you haven't noticed, I've been too busy sleeping to let my mind wander that far." Then he fell asleep standing up. One of Shika's many talents (as in few).

I don't feel like typing Kakashi's reaction but he mentioned stuff like Jiraiya has written more since the first volume. Hinata's sister is indeed stronger than her and quite frankly I don't think Naruto cares (does he even know what sodium is?). Sorry if I'm sorta rushing through your questions but I really want to get this chapter over with.

Tenten turned to Neji, "I think we've answered enough questions like this, ne Neji?" Neji whimpered. "And not letting anyone see me with my hair down is part of my personality."

SkyBell finished her soda and chucked the can at the wall, "Pepsi and Coke taste the same to me but I drink Coke more often so I'd say Coke."

Thank you to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it, reviews are what keeps me going and I hope you all enjoyed the Akatsuki corner, it won't be there next chapter so any questions addressed to them probably won't be answered. Sorry if some of you thought I was rushing through your questions, please try asking less of them. Well, R&R.


End file.
